The present invention relates to the field of variable displacement bent axis hydraulic units. Bent axis hydraulic units have been known for many years.
Such devices have power output limited to their physical size. When additional power is required, a solution is to provide a unit of larger size. However, space and size become a problem in certain vehicle designs and serve to prevent larger bent axis hydraulic units from accommodating this situation when more power and limited space are specified.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a bent axis hydrostatic module with multiple yokes which are shaped and positioned to nest with each other so as to minimize the space requirement of the entire unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bent axis hydrostatic module with multiple yokes wherein mechanical stops are provided on the yokes to control the pivoting angle of the yokes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hydromodule with bent axis hydrostatic unit and multiple yokes wherein a single piece control housing is provided to control the movement of both yokes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hydromodule with a stiff structural fluid manifold assembly secured to the control housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide hydromodule with a single piece porting plate to convey fluid to the needed locations within the control housing.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.